Lucy in Wonderland
by the-sleepless-muse
Summary: Ever since she was a child, Lucy had always adored the story Alice in Wonderland. Things were starting to change, however, when she herself visits the infamous rabbit hole and seemingly falls into the place she always dreamed of. There was just one tiny problem—wonderland wasn't how she expected it to be. HAREM.
1. The Rabbit Hole

**Lucy in Wonderland**

**Chapter 1 - The Rabbit Hole**

**A/N:** This is rated M, therefore you know the things that will be in this story. I won't be going slow, and things will be pretty fast here. Like every chapter there might be some scenes, but we'll see. Now I apologize if this will be shabby. I'm sorry XD

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Fairy Tail belongs completely to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

_**She fell down the infamous rabbit hole**_

_**She did not care if she was far away from home**_

_**Unaware of the dangers and desires lying ahead**_

_**She allows herself to lust for whatever he said**_

* * *

"_Did Alice ever find her way back home?"_

_The mother lightly shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't know dear. I just know that she found the world she's always dreamed of and is happy."_

_The little girl pouted. "I want to go to wonderland too!"_

"_We'll see, dear," her mother said, smiling almost hesitantly. "We'll see."_

She sighed and leaned back on her chair, twirling the fountain pen in her fingers. She watched the flock of birds fly across the sky and patiently listened to the quiet tapping of her mother's fingers on the typewriter. She licked her lips and sighed.

"Are we just going to sit in here all day and do nothing at all?"

The older blonde released a short laugh. "I believe that is what we are going to do."

"How tedious," the lady mumbled and huffed, blowing her bangs away from her chocolate eyes. She shifted her gaze to the tree outside the window and blinked.

"Mother," she started, gripping the windowsill, "Since when did we have a… male servant?"

"Lucy, don't be silly," her mother said and rolled her eyes. "We don't have any male servants."

The lady, or so called Lucy, pursed her lips and looked back out the window. There was a young man, probably the same age as her, leaning casually against the trunk. He had no shirt on, and his hair was the color of raven, flapping wildly against the wind. He was smirking at her, and he was holding something.

She gently cleared her throat and pushed her chair back. She got to her feet and bowed her head. "I'll see you later, mother."

"All right, dear."

Heart pounding and her breath quickening, she tried her best to appear calm as she leaved her mother's study. However, as the door clicked shut behind her, she broke into the run in the hallway. With her doll shoes thudding against the carpeted floor, she turned around the corridor and made way for the entrance.

She pushed the doors open and shuddered as a gust of wind greeted her. Arms wrapped around herself, she started to move to the backyard where the mysterious man was currently at. She heard a branch break as the tree from before slowly came into view, and her breath hitched at the sight of the man grinning.

"Name?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I do not talk to strangers."

He quirked a brow in amusement. "And you aren't doing that now?"

Lucy flushed and looked away. "I am Lucy."

"Perfect."

She looked back to find the man walking around the tree. With trembling fingers, she gathered her skirts and followed him. She stopped as she saw a hole on the ground, to which the man had just gone into.

She bit her lip and stepped back.

A hand pushed her from behind and she clamped her own over her mouth to cover her scream, catching a glimpse of her mother looking over her from above.

Her eyes widened.

_What?_

"You don't look like a Lucy."

She whipped around to see the man from before again. He had his arms crossed over his chest as they continued to plummet down. He smiled. "I'm Gray."

She decided she liked his name. But she was still scared. "A-Am I going to die?"

Gray blinked at her and then burst out laughing, his voice bouncing off the walls of the seemingly endless hole. His laughter lessened into chuckles and he grinned, stretching his arms behind him. "We can't have you dying on us, _Lucy._"

She felt her skin crawl as his voice dropped to a low timbre, her stomach swarming with restless butterflies and bugs. She swallowed hard and forced herself to meet his eyes.

Her heart dropped.

"A-And why is that?"

Gray smirked. "You'll find out soon. Just relax and allow yourself to fall. If you doubt the end of this pit, you _will_ die."

Lucy nodded her head in fright and closed her eyes. _"I will not die. I will not die. I will not die. I will not die!"_

"Here we go, Lucy!"

She clenched her fists tighter until they were white and felt the air rush out of her as they came into a stop. She stumbled to the floor and breathed heavily, waiting for her vision to stop spinning before she began to stand up on her feet, patting the dirt off her skirt. She leaned against the wall for support and watched Gray's blurry figure move across the room to fetch _something_ from _somewhere_—she could not tell.

"What are you doing?" she asked shakily, massaging her temples.

Gray slowly approached her and handed her a bottle with a label that said, "Drink Me." She batted her eyelashes in confusion. "This isn't poison, is it?"

The man laughed once again. "Like I said, we can't have you dying on us."

She chewed on her inner cheek and dragged a weary hand down her face. "Well, this is what I get for jumping after a stranger in a hole," she whispered to herself and uncapped the bottle. "Might as well pay for whatever sin this is."

As she drank the contents of the vial, she failed to notice Gray's eyes darkening and blurring with uncontained desire. Only when she looked at him to ask a question did she see and feel everything.

She choked and found herself pinned to the wall, Gray's nails digging into her wrists. A smile danced on his lips as she continued to catch her breath, her eyebrows scrunched in puzzlement.

"Are you feeling the want, Lucy?" he breathed in her ear.

Not trusting her voice to speak, she merely nodded, weakly pushing Gray away. "S-Stop."

"We can't stop, Lucy," he whispered. "We can only continue if you want to see wonderland."

And before she could even reply, he slammed his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N:** SHORT, I know, I am sorry, again XD I just wanted to know if this was okay or not but... whatever. Give me a chance and leave a review if you liked it :D

Btw, this is a HAREM, if that isn't obvious already... there will be some women, but not too many.

And I, **_the-sleepless-muse_**, will be signing out! I hope you tune in to my future stories ;)

_Bye!  
_


	2. She's the One

**Lucy in Wonderland**

**Chapter 2 - She's the One**

**WARNING: **LEMON AHEAD, AND THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF IT. SORRY.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Fairy Tail belongs completely to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

_**The sensations left her wanting for more**_

**_Watching as he thrusted into her core_**

_**Mindlessly, she screamed as he went faster**_

_**And told him to go harder**_

* * *

She knew this was wrong, and she knew she shouldn't be doing this. But as he slid his hands down her arms, she couldn't resist kissing him back. She could feel a slight chill emanating from him, and despite of that, she felt hot. Incredibly hot.

She felt his fingers sliding over the back of her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She breathed heavily and opened her mouth as he prodded it open with his tongue, creating a teasing rhythm with hers. Clearly inexperienced, she tried to catch on with his ministrations, ignoring his hands which were currently untying the ribbons on her back.

"Warm," she complained, clinging tightly to him. "Too warm."

He chuckled. "It's about to get very chilly then." Without warning, he ripped her dress and pulled her against him once more. He clutched her thighs and whispered, "Jump."

She did and she nearly fell forward in shock as he wrapped her legs around his waist. Now that she was only left in her undergarments, she could feel his ice-cold skin and the bulge in his pants. She ignored it and caressed his muscles, humming under her breath.

_I should stop._

She didn't listen.

Seconds later, her bra went away next and her breasts were immediately covered by Gray's hands while he slammed her against the wall. The pain disturbed her, but she was immediately distracted from it as Gray began to fondle her breasts. She moaned at the sensation and arched against him, whimpering, begging, _wanting_ for more.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured against her neck, sucking the pale skin until it was a bright purple color.

"I want you."

Gray grinned teasingly, dark blue eyes glinting under the dim light. "And how?"

"I d-don't know," Lucy stammered, helplessly crying out loud as he pinched her nipples. She shuddered and licked her lips wearily. "I j-just feel…" she paused to catch her breath, "insane. I need relief. This is crazy."

He laughed and captured her lips once more, slowly inching his hand down her belly until he was fingering the hem of her panties. "Well? Should I continue?" he asked, flicking his tongue out to lick her lower lip.

Gasping for air, she tilted her head back and swallowed hard.

Gray shrugged. "Silence means yes." With that said, he moved another inch down until he could feel the soft curls of her womanhood. He heard her breath hitch and he smiled slyly as he ever so slightly slid his fingers over her clit.

She yelped and bucked her hips against his hand, chest heaving in and out at an impressive rate. She whined and brought one hand to her face to cover her mouth as she felt Gray's finger circling the bundle of nerves.

"W-Wait!" she squeaked, gripping his shoulders for support. "I a-am a v-v-v-virgin."

Gray snickered and leaned forward, his lips an inch away from hers. "I know that," he whispered. "But the real Lucy won't be."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What does that mean—_ah!_" Her head fell forward as she felt a finger enter her pussy. "Wait just a—mmph!"

Gray covered her mouth with his as he slid another digit in her, pumping them and curling them inside her. "I'll leave the explanation for later," he mumbled against her lips. "But for now, let's have some fun."

Lucy could barely comprehend the situation as his fingers left her and she was hoisted onto his shoulders. She could feel the cold wall behind her, but she couldn't seem to care as goose bumps prickled her skin. The room was starting to feel hot for her even though she was stark naked, and the fact that Gray's face was in front of her sex didn't help at all.

He hummed against her and kissed her clit, sending a spike of pleasure up her spine. She sucked in a sharp breath and held it as he started to lap at her entrance. She writhed in unbelievable liking as his tongue plunged in and out of her hole.

"That's—_ah!_—D-dirty!" she managed to choke out, her eyes closed shut and her teeth driving into her lower lip.

He hummed and stopped for a moment. He looked up at her from where he was and she shuddered as his eyes met hers. "You don't seem to mind."

She whimpered and thought to herself, _"Might as well give in."_

As if he read her mind, Gray stopped licking her entrance and laid her on the floor. Eyes wide with anticipation, she watched in uncontained amazement as he took off his pants with unbelievable speed. She swallowed hard and clutched his hair as he leaned over her and kissed her, fingers nestled inside her pussy once more.

"Innocent but quick to catch up, aren't you?" he murmured, sucking her lower lip. "That's precisely the girl I want."

She stared at him through hooded eyes and blinked slowly, hips jerking as he pulled his fingers out. He began to tease her womanhood with the head of his dick, circling and toying with her. She groaned, her body lifting off the floor as he started to enter her, a sly smile beginning to stretch his lips.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he snapped his hips and buried himself to the hilt inside her.

She sucked in deep breaths as she felt his length and shook her head franticly. "N-No."

"Perfect."

She gasped as he withdrew and then slammed his way back inside. With the little bit of energy in her, she lifted her hips to meet his and heard him groan. She grabbed his wrists and struggled to speak as he kept his slow pace, this teasing gleam in his eyes never leaving. "C-Can you—ohh_ h-hah!_—g-go any faster?" she bit out, gritting her teeth in embarrassment while he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"And harder?" he breathed out, ramming himself inside until he felt her tremble.

"Yes."

He chuckled. "Then say the words and you'll have your wish come true, Lucy."

He returned to this slow, agonizing pace where Lucy could barely hold herself still anymore. Shoulders rolling and head spinning, she shouted, "S-Sweet mavis, faster!"

"As you wish." He slammed his way into her at a rapid speed, rendering her senses useless. She moaned at the sensation and listened to the slick wet slapping sound of their skin meeting.

She wanted more.

"Harder. Oh my god, Gray—_ahhh._"

He grunted and grabbed her legs, pushing them against her breasts as he went even faster, his cock driving in and out of her pussy desperately, begging for a release. Lucy began screaming out his name, feeling something gathering in the pit of her belly.

She whimpered. "Please don't stop. Don't stop."

"As if I can," he muttered and groaned as Lucy clamped down on him. He gritted his teeth. "Fuck, you're tight."

She moaned. "W-What's that?"

"Fuck?"

"Y-Yea."

"It's like saying, 'have sex with me'," he said and then lifted her, pushing her back against the wall. Lucy's eyes widened before she shut them tight as he fucked her mercilessly, his pace frantic and unstable, but it felt so good.

"Try saying it," he grunted into her ear.

She moaned. "Fuck m-me harder, please. I need to… ohhh, oh my god."

"Shit Lucy, you feel so damn good," he whispered and twitched as he felt himself near. "We need to cum. That's the word."

"_H-Hahh_—yes, I need to cum." She gasped repeatedly as he sped up even more. "Ohh, ohh, oh my god, _oh fuck_."

With a few more thrusts and snaps, Lucy reached her climax and she screamed, arching against the cold surface of the wall as he too released his seed inside her. She didn't seem to care though, seeing as she slumped into his arms, breathing heavily.

He removed himself from her and smirked. "Had fun?"

She looked at him and could merely lick her lips, too tired to even nod. But she did have fun indeed.

"We have this tale about a girl with blonde hair entering our land," he said all of a sudden. Lucy realized he was going to explain her about the part earlier on. "Her name was Lucy, and they said that the only way to know if she was the real one was to fuck her. If she was a virgin and she bleeds, then it's a fake. If not, then it's her."

She shuddered and looked him straight in the eye. "Then does that mean…?"

He smiled widely. "You're her."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, quivering as he whispered, "Welcome to Wonderland."

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first time, so forgive me if it was shabby or bad. I'll try to do better and whatnot. Who will be next, I wonder? Now, Lucy isn't just going to stay here and have sex with everyone. She needs to do something too like... well, I'll tell you guys in the later chapters. For now, I'll leave you with this. I hope you guys liked it and please leave a review if you did.

And I, **_the-sleepless-muse_**, will be signing out! I hope you tune in to my future stories ;)

_Ciao!_


	3. His Stepbrother

**Lucy in Wonderland**

**Chapter 3 - His Stepbrother**

**WARNING: **LEMON AHEAD, AND THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF IT. SORRY. And this chapter was not proofread properly.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Fairy Tail belongs completely to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

"U-Um, Gray?"

The said man looked up from the floor and quirked a brow. The still-naked-Lucy flushed under his gaze and looked away, squirming. "W-What will I wear?"

Gray blinked for a few times before he burst out laughing, startling the lady. He settled down after a while and smirked, raking his eyes over her body approvingly before saying, "You don't have to wear anything."

"Wouldn't that be… i-improper?" she asked meekly, squeaking as he snickered once more.

"I think you're not following well," he said. He dug deep in his pocket and pulled out a key, twirling it around his finger. "There's nothing improper here in wonderland. But if you want to wear clothes, then suit yourself."

She bit her lip and picked up her ripped dress, frowning as she saw the tattered skirt. Sighing, she ripped off that bit and tied it around her torso, creating a makeshift tube. Next she tied the last bits of cloth around her waist as a knee-length skirt and when she was finished with her temporary outfit, she faced Gray who was staring at her with amused eyes.

She pouted. "What?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing. Let's go."

Lucy watched him turn to a door and unlock it with a key. Slowly, he pushed it open and stepped aside, granting her the view of her long-awaited wish—wonderland.

She held her breath.

Oh, it was magnificent.

But why were the women walking around town in clothes that weren't even clothes?

She pursed her lips and looked down at her outfit. Maybe Gray was right and she needed to lessen her clothing—

"Hurry up," the man whined, his hand stretched out for her to take as he stood on the stairs. She reluctantly took it and they started to walk down. People were glancing at them and whispering as they passed by the crowd.

Lucy swallowed heavily and darted her eyes to the left and right. She blushed as she spotted a couple having sex in the alley and she somehow had this crazy thought to do it as well. Shaking her head, she bit her lip and followed Gray into a shop.

She blinked and looked around. It was a clothing store.

"Why are we…?"

Gray laughed, sliding an arm around her shoulders as he guided her further into the store. "Well, you can't walk around in _that._"

She looked down and flushed as she realized that she only had her ripped dress wrapped around her body. Swallowing heavily, she nodded. "I g-guess we can buy a few clothes…"

Gray smiled. "That's the spirit. Now then, let's have you try out some then," he said and ushered her into an aisle of dresses and tops. She stared wide-eyed at the revealing clothing. They didn't even seem like clothes—they barely even covered her body.

"I can't wear stuff like this…"

"Deal with it, Lucy," he told her and sighed, grabbing a random top and throwing it at her. She caught it and lifted it, blushing once more as she realized that it only ended up to her bust. "Pick out something for the bottom and fit it. Hurry, we have to visit the king before the sun sets."

"The king?"

"Yes, now go."

"O-Okay."

She searched through the rows and rows of clothing and finally found a skirt that ended just before her knees. Deciding that she'd go for a monochrome style, she picked out another top that was a little bit longer than what Gray gave her, but was still short enough for her stomach to be seen. After fishing out a few more tops and skirts and dresses, she decided they were enough and they paid for it.

She changed into the first outfit they bought, which was the white crop top and black skirt. She then opted for low heels and finally exited the shop with Gray behind her, holding all of her purchases. They went into the town hall and Lucy sat on one of the plush chairs, looking around.

"What are we doing here?" she mumbled quietly to Gray.

"Just going to have you pass another test."

"W-What test?"

Gray shrugged and smiled innocently, pushing her into a room. "Don't worry, you'll love this. Right now you're going to be the luckiest girl in Wonderland."

"Why?"

"Cause you're going to be fucked by my stepbrother, Lyon Vastia."

She realized it was a little too dark, and she couldn't tell where she was. She could sense someone approaching though, and she could smell something very appealing. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. The fresh scent of sex wafted through the air and when she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the eyes of the said man, Lyon.

"You most certainly don't look like a Lucy," he mumbled into her ear. She shuddered and clenched her fists.

"Well, I'm a Lucy, and I'm all you'll ever get."

He leaned back a bit to stare at her in amusement. "Feisty eh?" he said and grinned. "I like feisty."

Her supposed next words were muffled as his lips started moving against hers, his hands sliding down her waist and gripping her thighs. She gasped in surprise as he bit the hem of her top and slid it down with his teeth. He moved right back up to close his mouth over a nipple and swirled his tongue around it, making her arch her back in pleasure.

"Mmm, already wet, that's a good sign."

She yelped, his fingers sliding over her dripping opening and she huffed. She felt that same pleasure building up in the pit of her belly. She wanted to release it.

She pushed him down and held his face in her hands, kissing him as hard as she could. "Fuck me," she whispered against his lips.

He grinned. "With pleasure."

He hitched her skirt up and took of her panties, before swiftly unbuckling his belt and throwing his pants somewhere else. She didn't notice he had filled her up already, and when the sensation of something big inside hit her, she whimpered and threw her head back.

It felt so damn good.

"How does the princess want it?" He grunted into her ear as he began moving—slowly, and agonizingly very weak. "Fast? Hard? Slow? Agonizing? Or do you want me to fuck you until you can see stars?"

She was hesitant, but nevertheless she said, "The last one it is then."

And so he began.

He held her waist and lifted her before slamming her down, his cock buried deep inside her pussy. She squeaked as he moved faster. She wanted to help, so she did, gently lifting her hips and matching herself to his rhythm. She moaned. "H-ahh, oh my god. Don't stop, please, don't stop."

"Shit, you're tight. Does it hurt?"

She shook her head and bent her legs, moving faster, his member plummeting in and out of her. "No. It feels amazing, so—_hah!_"

His face clenched in sexual frustration and nearly lost it when Lucy clamped down on him. He gritted his teeth and pulled out of her, turning her so she was on her fours. He slammed inside her before she could even speak and hissed violently.

Why was this girl so damn tight?

Lucy moaned, this position alien to her but it was hitting every good spot there was in her and she didn't really care. With every thrust, she cried out in pleasure. She could feel the length of his member driving in and out of her hole, colors twisting and blurring beneath her lids. She could smell the thick scent of sex, and could hear the slick slapping of his balls against her skin.

This was all so wrong, but again, she didn't care.

"F-Faster," she begged, her voice hoarse with lust. "Harder."

Lyon grinned deviously, picking up his pace. "You might need Jet to drive you out of your mind, but you'll drop by his stop sooner or later. For now though, I will be fucking you until you see stars."

She moaned. "_Ohhh_… I—_hah_—like the sound of that."

He continued to hump her pussy, drinking in her moans and squeals of pleasure. She could hardly even breathe as she looked up and realized that there was a mirror on the wall. She could see herself being taken from the back by Lyon, her mouth hung open from sexual pleasure.

She was close, definitely very close. She needed that release, that one release that felt like heaven. It felt so good that she couldn't even explain it.

He grunted as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, his thrusts growing faster and quicker. She was close to her climax, and the coil in her had to break first.

"Oh, oh Lyon! I'm, ohh…" She cried out as her orgasm hit her, her face freezing into an expression of pure bliss. She twitched, her pussy contracting around his dick a couple more time before she fell against the floor, spent.

But he wasn't finished with her yet.

He pulled out of her and grabbed her waist, carrying her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shoved his member back into her and fucked her hard. She was light, and was easy to carry as he plunged deep into her.

Lucy moaned, finally recovering from her orgasm and regained feeling in her hole. She squeaked in surprise and gripped his shoulders, throwing her head back as she moaned with every thrust. She slid on his cock faster, Lyon's hands guiding her all through the way. He grunted, slamming her over and over down onto him.

She was being fucked so hard that she could hardly feel his dick inside her anymore, but damn it did feel good. He started to twitch inside her and he knew he was about to reach his high, so he drove his meat into her hole harder, the roughness of his treatment making him smile despite of the girl's cries of pleasure in front of him.

"L-Lucy, I'm… Oh fuck, I'm cumming. Shit!" He gave a few more hard thrusts before he finally reached his climax, cum after cum shooting into Lucy's pussy.

She shuddered violently as she too reached her end, her body slumping tiredly against Lyon who grinned against her skin.

"Well, well, looks like we have the real Lucy this time."

The said girl lifted her head and smiled proudly despite of her exhaustion. "So, can I go back to Gray now? It's hot in here."

Lyon stared at her through hooded eyes and smirked. "Drop by anytime, okay?"

She blushed and hurried to put on her clothes. "Okay." And with that, she rushed out the door, leaving a chuckling Lyon behind.

She exited the building and saw Gray waiting for her. She smiled. "I'm sorry; did we keep you waiting for too long?"

He rolled his eyes. "That was hardly long. How fast did he take you anyway?"

"I don't want to answer that," she replied with a red face.

He laughed and swung an arm around her shoulders. "Relax, I was just kidding," he said and kissed the skin behind her ear. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

She bit her lip. "S-So… um… where are we headed to next?"

He shrugged and started walking, his arm still slung over her shoulders. "It's a surprise," he said, winking.

"Bad surprise or good surprise?" Lucy asked, frowning.

He nipped her ear. "The good one."

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, wasn't that adorable hahaha. Can you guess who's next? ;) I'm sorry if the lemon was bad, again, I'm not really good with these stuff hahaha :D If you saw any mistakes, dismiss them for now because... well... they managed to slip my watch. And if you liked the chapter, review please :)

And I, **_the-sleepless-muse_**, will be signing out! I hope you tune in to my future stories ;)

_Ciao!_


End file.
